


putting my defenses up (cause i don't wanna fall in love)

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Jewish Character, F/F, background amy/jake, the other chars are present but not much sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Somewhat canon compliant soul mates au, where what you write on your skin appears on your soul mates. Rosa Diaz doesn't really give a shit about soulmates and makes an effort not to write on her skin. She's doing a pretty good job at ignoring the writing on her skin until Gina Linetti shows up in the 99.





	putting my defenses up (cause i don't wanna fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [let_me_in](https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/gifts).



> this is canon divergent because of how I decided to set them meeting each other into motion, but I tried to retain various events from the show in this altered universe/timeline. i used some exact and/or reworked show quotes when i thought it fit.
> 
> i wrote this during feb-april, and it was never supposed to be 5k. so any crazy tone shifts are the result of that. i did try to get in b99 humor, but it is a soul mate au, which makes it a little harder. also it's really dialogue heavy!
> 
> rosa's characterization is firmly based on what donna meagle says in parks and rec about april: “Knope, you’re a softie, but on the inside, you’re a straight-up boss. April, you’re the exact opposite. "
> 
> more notes at the end!

Everyone knows that Rosa thinks soulmates are bullshit. Her soulmate isn’t registered in the work system, because she hasn’t bothered to figure out who they were. Adrian Pimento was certainly not her soulmate.

(She’d caught Jake scribbling on Adrian once, and Charles not at all subtly trying to take photos of her, to see if the writing appeared on her skin too.)

There’s writing sometimes, but it’s always nonsensical, at 3am, or in a script she doesn’t recognize. One time, she wakes up to find Beyonce’s Wikipedia article painstakingly transcribed onto her skin. It was a [citation needed] that caught her eye, and she snorts so loud that she chokes on her laughter.

But it’s too hard to believe in this soulmate crap. Her parents are perfect for each other, of course, which might be more terrifying than not having one.

-

Her soulmate likes to doodle a lot, but that’s fine. Rosa wears her jacket most of the time anyway, and almost always when she’s at work. It’s rare that writing appears on her hand, but she’s adept at smudging it quickly.

“Come on Jake, we have a crime scene to get to,” she says, but Jake is staring at her hand, where words are rapidly appearing.

Rosa rolls her eyes—she’s fairly certain that it’s the word ew in a different language—but she can’t be certain. She only thinks it’s ew because that seems to be a favorite word of her soulmates, and she’d it in Spanish on her skin before.

“That’s Hebrew,” Jake says, frowning, and leaning towards her. “No idea what it says, because I definitely dropped out of Hebrew school, but…”

Rosa tugs at her jacket sleeve. She’s not interested in finding out what it says. Soulmates are for other people.

It just so happens that the apartment building they’re investigating is in Crown Heights, which means nothing to Rosa in a modern context, but Jake has a gleam in his eyes.

Her left hand is itching now, and there’s another word appearing on her skin. It’s also in Hebrew, if Jake is right, but this one is different.

She climbs out of the cruiser after Jake, who is making a beeline for a man standing outside the door to the apartment building.

“Shalom!” Jake yells, and the man startles, but she hears a shalom in response.

She sticks her sunglasses on the top of her head as she approaches. Maybe Jake knows something she doesn’t, because they don’t even know if this man lives in the building.

“Can you translate this?” Jake asks as he yanks Rosa’s hand hard, almost making her tip over.

The man’s eyes crinkle as he leans in. He looks at one hand, then the other, and offense is plainly written on his face. “Ew,” he says, and Rosa _knew_ she was right about that one. “And shit,” he says, voice dropping.

“Man, soulmates these days, huh?” Jake says as the man retreats.

“At least mine writes something interesting,” she says. “Instead of boring to do lists and the name of whatever guy she’s dating.”

The last bit stings Jake, by the way he flinches, even though she’s not trying to be an asshole. “Race you to the fifteenth floor?” she says by way of apology.

He takes off running before she can. Rosa is positive he only arrives a few seconds before she does, if the heaving breaths he’s trying not to take are any indication, but she lets it slide.

“Why’d you think that guy would know Hebrew?” she asks.

“A Jew always recognizes another Jew,” Jake says as he raps on the door. “Also, Crown Heights has a decent Jewish population.”

-

And then it changes when their department merges with another department, bringing them a new captain, a new detective, and an assistant.

“That guy is the _worst_ ,” Jake stage whispers to her, and naturally the entire damn precinct hears it.

“The worst? I’m your boss, Detective Peralta.”

Rosa has never heard so much derision from someone’s voice before. She kind of digs it, in the way that one hardass respects another.

“In case it was unclear, I’m Captain Holt. This,” he says pointing to the dowdily dressed woman next to him, “is Detective Amy Santiago.” Amy Santiago gives an awkward little wave.

Before he can introduce the other woman by his side, she starts to talk. “Hi, Gina Linetti, human form of the 100 emoji. You’ve probably heard of my dance troupe, Dancy Reagan.”

The dead silence in the room doesn’t seem to bother Gina.

Captain Holt yells at them all to get to work, and they all stand in place until Holt opens the door again to yell _now_. The slam reverberates throughout the office.

“Jake Peralta?” this Gina creature asks, gliding over from her desk. “Weren’t we in Hebrew school together?”

“Oh my god, _Gina_? Gina who smashed an entire bottle of Manischweitz because the teacher tried to make you play Leah?”

Gina sniffs, loudly, like this is a theater and not their workplace. “Everyone knows I would be _Rachel_ in that story. The pretty one.”

Well. She is pretty, even if she’s weird. Rosa is bi, not that her coworkers know it. They already know too much.

-

It doesn’t take that long, by Rosa’s admittedly high privacy standards, before she and Gina latch on to each other. For as eccentric as Gina is, Rosa likes her. Gina might be certifiably fucking insane, at best, (who uses 10 gigs of data a month?) but her insanity is amusing.

Gina even manages to figure out which neighborhood she lives in, and Rosa doesn’t move away.

The downside, naturally, is that Gina has an uncanny ability to win bets.

Rosa sighs as she carries her two coffees into the precinct. She owes Gina a coffee once a day for the next month, because she made the mistake of betting against Rihanna at the Grammy Awards.

“Coffee,” she says, placing it on Gina’s desk. “Extra hot, low fat whipped cream, and I tipped the barista in an amount divisible by three.”

“Perfect,” Gina says, snatching the cup and taking a sip so long it makes Rosa cringe. She once accidentally tasted Gina’s coffee, and her mouth took a week to recover from the burn.

-

“Talking about feelings is for losers,” she tells Terry when he corners her after a case. She doesn’t like Gina. It’s sometimes funny when she picks on Jake, but that’s it.

“I guess Adele’s a loser in your world!” Terry all but yells back. “You think multiple award winning artist Adele is a _loser_?”

“Oh my god, not you too,” Rosa says. “Besides, you met your soulmark in high school, you’re really trying to give me advice?”

Something about the whole thing makes her itchy, like when you forget something you meant to do and the fact you’ve forgotten won’t go away.

On the car ride back to the precinct, Terry turns on Taylor Swift, which Rosa is pretty sure is barred under the Geneva Convention’s torture rules.

Sparks Fly is going to be stuck in her head for a goddamn week.

-

“Amy is my soul mate,” Jake confides to her over a beer, a whole damn year after the merging of their precincts.

“ _What_?” Rosa watches for him to break out laughing but his posture is tight and he looks weary. “Boring Amy? Chaperoned prom Amy?”

“She wrote down an address on her arm when we were working our case today.” He slides off his jacket and shows her what is Amy Santiago’s too neat handwriting. “I watched her write it.”

Rosa gestures to the bartender and orders them a round of shots.

“You gonna say anything?” she asks after they’ve both swallowed their disgusting shots. “Doesn’t she have a date tomorrow?”

Jake sighs and pushes their empty shot glasses towards the back of the bar top. “She deserves to be happy. I can’t go around breaking up her dates just because I’m too dumb to say anything.”

“Yeah, but you two are soul mates.”

“So what?” Jake snaps. “So were my parents, and my loser dad left and never came back.”

Rosa wonders, briefly, what her soul mate is doing, and why the writing on her skin has stopped. She shoves the thought aside as quickly as it came. Jake needs her; her own bullshit doesn’t matter.

-

Gina and Charles fucking Boyle have a fling. Gina practically holds a press conference in the precinct announcing its end but inviting questions. She gets it, from Boyle’s end, because as far as they can tell he doesn’t _have_ a soulmate. There’s never been any writing on his body.

And besides, Rosa may not know from experience, but it’s not hard to determine that Gina would be great in bed. She’s limber from her dumb dance troupe, and given all the time she spends on her phone, the muscle control in her hands must be…

Rosa smacks her monitor hard even though there’s nothing wrong with it. Her vision is blurry around the edges from anger. When a hand grabs her own and yanks her up, Rosa is ready to fight.

“Not now, Amy,” she all but snarls. Maybe this is a migraine coming on and not related to the events at hand.

“I’ll do your paperwork for the next week,” Amy offers.

Amy doesn’t wait for an answer and drags her to the elevator. When they get to the roof, Rosa can breathe a little more.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Amy asks tentatively. They aren’t friends, not really, but Amy is a good detective.

“Gina and Boyle,” she grits out between her teeth.

“Jake and I walked in on them,” Amy says. “It was…something, that’s for sure. They had on matching robes.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel better, Amy, it isn’t working.” Her heart is beating in a staccato rhythm. There’s an anxiety attack trying to burst though the surface.

“Sorry, sorry,” Amy says. “It didn’t mean anything, though. They aren’t soulmates.”

Rosa Diaz is tired of being lectured about soulmates from everyone around her.

“What about you and Jake, huh? Or has he not bothered to tell you?”

She doesn’t generally regret the things she says but Amy’s mouth is tight and she’s blinking fast.

“I was trying to be nice to you,” Amy says. She walks back to the stairs and Rosa doesn’t try to stop her.

-

Rosa is fine by Monday. She’s spent the weekend drinking in her apartment with the television on Law and Order reruns. She’s wary when she walks into the precinct, but it seems to be only the normal bullshit.

“Rosa!” Gina yells from her desk. “I sent you forty-seven texts!” There’s a wolf emoji blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It’s June, and since when is there a wolf emoji, anyway?

“Incredibly normal behavior, then,” Rosa says. She sits at her desk and turns her phone back on. There are indeed forty-seven texts from Gina, along with twelve facebook messages from Gina, and several posts on her wall about whatever Justin Timberlake scandal broke over the weekend.

There’s one text from Jake and it makes her stomach flip. All it says is _Thanks_.

“Oh, girl, what did you do?” Gina asks from behind her.

How the hell? Rosa should stop being surprised by Gina’s ability to sneak up on her.

“Nothing,” she snaps.

“Nu-uh,” Gina says. “Jake hates punctuation, and he considers using vowels to be mostly extraneous.”

Rosa sighs and whispers as quietly as she can, “Jake and Amy are soulmates. Jake knew but she didn’t. I may have told her.”

“Oh,” Gina says, sitting down on Rosa’s desk. “They’re both dumb. I figured it out ages ago. Pretty easy actually. I distracted Amy with boring paperwork, swiped a sharpie on the back of her neck while also pulling her hair.”

Rosa grabs her coffee before it gets enveloped by Gina’s stupid wolf emoji throw. “Is all of your clothing predator themed?” Gina’s pants, not that Rosa pays attention, are leopard print.

“Then all I had to do was tell Jake there was a spider on his neck, and wait for him to rip off his hoodie in the panic.”

Gina plucks the coffee out of Rosa’s hand and drinks the entire thing, delicately handing Rosa an empty cup. “Your coffee sucks,” she says. She gathers her throw around her like a cape and heads back to her desk.

“My coffee is made for actual humans!” Rosa half shouts, but Gina is already engrossed in her phone.

-

Jake ignores her for two days, and Amy goes out of her way to avoid talking to her, going so far as to pick to work a case with Boyle over Rosa.

She’s wary when she steps into work to be immediately greeted by a large coffee from Jake. Not that they don’t do that sort of thing for each other, but she thought they were still stuck on the ‘only case related’ talking.

Rosa takes it from him before he can dump it on her, if that happens to be his plan.

“Rosa, Rosa, my sun and stars,” Jake says dramatically. He’s too chipper, by his own pre-established levels of cheeriness.

“Are you on gigglepig?” she asks. No one, not even Jake is this cheery so early in the morning.

Gina breezes by on her way from the elevator. “He’s a man in love, Rosa,” she says as she neatly takes the coffee from Rosa’s hand and keeps walking.

Rosa settles for taking the coffee that’s in Jake’s hand. She’s not going totally coffee less today.

“This is girl coffee,” she says after she takes a sip of Jake’s coffee. There’s cinnamon and whipped cream and a lot of milk. It’s great, but Rosa will never admit that to anyone.

“Amy and I talked,” Jake says and the pit in Rosa’s stomach twists with indecision. She’s assuming this is good news, but maybe Jake is intending to murder her slowly out in Queens.

Rosa lets her eyes slide to where Gina is sipping on her coffee, on her phone but certainly eavesdropping.

“We’re together,” he continues before she can ask.

Well. Good. Maybe the world isn’t falling apart today.

“I’m glad,” Rosa says, and she means it. “I didn’t mean to—“

Jake squeezes her shoulder before she can continue. “I know.”

-

“Soulmates are bullshit,” she says to herself. Another case of mistaken soulmate identity. The length people would go to pretend that they’re someone’s soulmate is absurd.

Gina makes a harrumph noise across the room. “I agree, because how only one person could be right for me is absurd.”

Rosa snorts despite herself. Naturally, Gina’s objection is that it’s too limiting. “Do you know who yours is then?” she asks. Thank god it wasn’t Charles. That would have required serious therapy for herself and probably the entire precinct.

“Maybe,” Gina says. Gina twirls a pen in her hands before dropping it in favor of her phone. Rosa doesn’t know the last time she saw Gina write anything down.

Rosa flushes, and stares at her casefile. The letters don’t make any sense because she’s all too aware of Gina’s presence across the room.

-

“It couldn’t hurt to try writing something,” Jake tells her.

“Or,” Charles adds, “they could be dead.”

Rosa stares at the pen dubiously. It’s only because she’s four beers and two shots in that she’s even considering this. Whoever her supposed soulmate is, they’ve been silent for a year. Not even a stray mark that she could notice.

“Probably not dead,” Jake amends, elbowing Charles.

There’s two inches of beer left in her cup and she slams it back. “What the hell,” she says. Charles lets out a cheer.

She writes hi in her non-dominant hand, deliberately in all caps, on the side of her wrist. Soulmate or not, they aren’t getting her actual handwriting.

The three of them all lean in over her wrist, waiting.

Rosa scowls after a moment and hides her arm.

“Let’s get more shots,” she says.

-

In the morning, she has a hangover and a body that’s completely devoid of marks. This is why the whole thing is bullshit. When Rosa isn’t interested in figuring this out, her body is covered in top 40 pop single charts, and when she is she can’t get any kind of response.

At least she made it back to her own apartment.

There’s a pen on her nightstand, taunting her, and she tries the one thing she thinks will get a response.

_**Beyoncé sucks.** _

She underlines it multiple times. If her soulmate isn’t dead, there’s no way they’ll ignore this.

It takes a few moments, but thick sharpie starts to black out the message she’d written so boldly.

The stop emoji appears on her skin at a frightening pace.

_you are the reason the death penalty is still legal._

Rosa might be in love.

-

The messages keep up for the entire weekend. Insulting Beyoncé was apparently the right touch to goad her maybe soulmate into talking to her.

Rosa is glad her style sense has always included a leather jacket because otherwise people might ask questions.

The impassioned defense of Beyoncé on her skin makes her happy enough to stop for coffee for everyone on her way to work. It takes her a moment to remember what everyone likes, and she carelessly scrawls no cream on her hand to remind her that Charles is lactose intolerant.

Carrying seven cups of coffee is more difficult than she’d like to admit but she doesn’t mind.

Rosa hands off the coffee with a perfectly level expression, daring anyone to question why she’s bringing anyone other than Jake or Gina coffee.

Gina looks tired at her desk, which is bizarre, because Gina tends to be above such human needs as sleep.

Rosa tries to hand off the coffee gracefully, but Gina reaches for it at the same time. It takes all her hard-earned coordination as a cop that she doesn’t drop both cups.

That’s when she sees it: her own handwriting, no cream, mirrored on Gina’s skin.

Fucking Beyonce. Of course. The Hebrew letters. Didn’t Gina and Jake go to Hebrew school together? Who else would be able to draw a perfect emoji?

Rosa adjusts her one remaining cup of coffee, and walks away, not pausing until she’s sitting at her desk.

Gina fucking Linetti.

Her chest is tight: another reason to hate soulmates. It’s much more emotion than she’s comfortable dealing with.

-

Jake drags Rosa to ride along for some case he’s working and Rosa is happy to leave the precinct. She hasn’t dared to look over at Gina and the temptation to check one of Gina’s many social media accounts is practically unbearable.

“So,” Jake says, tapping out a rhythm on the steering wheel, “what’s got you so bothered? Charles came in wearing a tie with cats and you didn’t emasculate him like usual.”

“Didn’t notice,” she says.

Jake pulls over and parks in truly spectacularly bad fashion.

“You went to Hebrew school with Gina,” Rosa says, thinking about the Hebrew letters that had appeared on her skin.

“Yeah, for a few years, until I dropped out.” Jake looks at her with confusion. She really fucking hates having to spell things out.

“Remember when my soulmate wrote all over me in Hebrew letters?”

Jake turns the radio off midway through the opening theme of the Die Hard soundtrack. (Rosa hates that she’s spent enough time around Jake to recognize it.)

“Huh,” Jake says.

“I fucked up and wrote a coffee order on my hand this morning. It was on Gina’s hand when I passed her the coffee I ordered her.”

“Huh,” Jake repeats, like this isn’t news to him.

Rosa growls and grabs Jake by the collar. “You knew?!” How, how long, and why didn’t you say anything are echoed.

Jake pulls back and Rosa reluctantly lets him go.

“I didn’t! But I’m not shocked either.” He’s scooted all the way over on his seat to the door like he thinks Rosa won’t be able to reach him. “Besides, I know you like her.”

“What,” she grits out.

Jake relaxes and turns to look at her with affection. “You’re not as subtle as you think. You only bring me coffee when I cover your shift.”

“I want the reward points,” Rosa says. It’s flimsy and transparent.

“Riiiight,” Jake says. “And your Boyle related freak out that Amy mentioned?”

She glowers at him and yanks open the car door. “Feelings are stupid, Jake.”

“But you don’t deny having them!” Jake yells as she slams the door shut.

-

Rosa only buys herself coffee the next morning. This way no one can make any rash fucking insights.

She’s hoping for either a quiet day of paperwork or another day out in the field, but everyone is standing up when she arrives. Gina is holding court and Rosa rolls her eyes. Another reason Gina being her soulmate is ridiculous; how could Gina give up the attention to settle with one person? (Never mind that sometimes Rosa thinks that’s exactly what these displays are about, filling the lack of soulmate. Not that Rosa finds that relatable in any way. At all.)

“Okay. Do you know what time it is?” Gina addresses the assembled crowd of the precinct.

Gina turns around to reveal a hoodie printed with glitter letters that say TIME FOR GINA’S OPINION. Rosa hides her smile behind her coffee cup, and ignores the look Amy shoots her.

Another flounce and Gina turns back around. “As you all know, I’m not a stone-cold bitch.”

Someone in the crowd laughs and does their best to turn it into a cough.

“I have a beautiful, natural presence,” Gina says.

Holt’s eyebrow raises so high it practically shoots off his face, where he’s standing behind her.

“And Rosa Diaz is my soulmate, which makes sense, because she’s the next prettiest woman in the world.” Gina pauses. “Next to me, of course. Rosa is the London of people to my Paris.”

Rosa’s chest is tight, again, the way that Gina always causes to happen.

“We’ll be registered at Brookstone. That’s all.” Gina waves her hands at the crowd, trying to push them away.

“Detective Diaz, Gina, my office, please,” Holt calls. Rosa stiffens in place, but Holt isn’t someone whose orders you ignore.

“Are you wanting a direct link to our registry?” Gina asks as soon as the door is closed. “Because I know you aren’t as internet savvy—“

“Gina, don’t be absurd,” Holt says. “I’ll be getting both of you a set of calligraphy pens.” Holt pauses, looking between them both, and Rosa resists the urge to drop her eyes. “I assume there will be a ketubah, so I’ll provide them in advance of the ceremony.”

Rosa doesn’t know how to use a calligraphy pen, let alone what a ketubah is.

“As I was saying,” Holt continues, “although things aren’t as difficult as they were when I started out, it still isn’t easy to be openly soulmated with someone of the same sex. I wanted to offer my support.”

“Thank you, sir, but—“ Rosa starts to say, before Gina grabs her by the arm.

“We’re very grateful, Captain.”

Holt nods at them both. “Now please control your emotional outbursts in my precinct. Dismissed.”

-

The precinct has the decency to pretend that they weren’t trying to eavesdrop and Rosa is overwhelmingly grateful for that.

“We’re going for coffee, bye!” Gina calls out as she drags Rosa onto the elevator.

“What was all of that?” Rosa asks. She pulls her leather jacket tighter around herself, dropping Gina’s hand in the process.

Gina looks hurt at that, something she doesn’t think anyone else could notice.

“Uh, we’re going to have the dopest wedding after Beyonce and Jay-Z, obviously?”

Rosa slams the elevator stop button. “Before you plan our wedding, maybe we should talk about this?”

Gina steps closer and Rosa thinks that she’s never been on the receiving end of this frightening as shit stare of Gina’s.

“I can’t believe it took you so long to figure out that you’re hopelessly in love with me,” Gina says. Gina has her fully back against the wall of the elevator now.

Fuck it, Rosa thinks, and leans forward enough to kiss Gina. They kiss softly, not the way Rosa has imagined it happening.

“I’m not hopelessly in love with you,” Rosa says as she pulls apart. She can taste Gina’s lip gloss in her mouth.

“Rosa, please don’t lie to yourself. It’s embarrassing and could damage my social media brand.”

Gina leans in this time, her lips still tender and sweet. Gina tugs her hands away from where they’ve been clutching her jacket.

“When did you know?” Rosa asks as Gina slides a hand to rest on her waist.

“That we were destined?”

Rosa rolls her eyes but doesn’t try to move away from where Gina still has her trapped.

“I didn’t know for sure until yesterday,” she says. The elevator starts to move, and jerks Gina even closer against Rosa. “But we have been testing really well in focus groups.”

“Besides,” Gina continues. “It’s not like you haven’t been staring at my ass every time you see me.”

Gina smiles and digs her nails into Rosa’s skin. Rosa can’t deny that Gina has a great ass, that’s for sure.

By the time the elevator doors open back on the floor of the precinct, less than two minutes later, Gina’s top is half off, and Rosa’s leather jacket is on the floor.

“Elevator’s broken,” Rosa says, and reaches out blindly to close the door again.

The doors close and the precinct is silent. “Well, I’m never going to unsee that as long as I live,” Jake says. “Who wants to make an out of order sign?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a femslash feb fic swap that i definitely, 100% finished in february and not during passover. coughs. definitely check out the rosagina i was gifted here  keep it classified, all or nothing 
> 
> did you read this entire thing? holy shit. congrats. i hope it was not the worst.
> 
> i hate how little i used all the other 99 members but this fic got away from me.
> 
> There was a not very subtle the social network reference. (gina linetti would send 47 texts!!) And a sort of quote from Scream Queens, the coffee descriptor. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MdVTeYs-xM
> 
> also, you know, re: gina and rosa and coffee, this post is really important: http://peraltiagoisland.tumblr.com/post/156892746778/in-case-dianetti-wasnt-gay-enough-for-you-already 
> 
> actual dialogue used from the show: terry and adele, and gina being the 100 emoji and having a natural presence, and there might be others i'm forgetting.
> 
> A ketubah is a Jewish marriage contract! Which seems like the kind of thing Holt knows about. ALSO Gina and Jake went to Hebrew school together,fight me. (Since in this universe they didn’t grow up together.) Also, Gina is Jewish? Chelsea Peretti is Jewish and I refuse to believe Gina is not.
> 
> in case you aren’t aware, brookstone is that store where you buy ridiculous rich people gadget stuff.
> 
> also, in the bible, in genesis, jacob has two wives. rachel is the beautiful one, leah has kind eyes…obviously gina would take offense. manischewitz is kosher wine or grape juice thats so sweet its disgusting.
> 
> poor charles. also, uh, maybe gonna come back to this vague universe bc the implications of homophobia in soul mate verse are really interesting!
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr if you want! same username!


End file.
